Push Me Down
by toolostforyou
Summary: A little Mac/Brian based around Lana Del Rey's unreleased song Push Me Down. Tasmin made me do this


Pull my hair, push me down  
Knock me flat on the ground, push me down  
Pull my tails, turn me round  
Baby do it right now, push me down

Brian grabs Mackenzie's hair and pushes her head into the pillow, her head twisted to the side just enough that she was able to breathe through her mouth. He has hold of her hips, keeping them level with his own as he pushes into her. The restriction of oxygen makes her head spin, pulling her higher in to the clouds.

She's slightly aware of him moving her legs but she's not focused on where he's putting them or where he's positioning his. Until it feels like he's sitting on top of her hips and he slips just that extra bit further. One of Mackenzie's legs kicks out and she's oblivious to the fact that she's almost screaming while she tenses and shakes around him.

Tears start in her eyes and she really can't breathe but he's keeping her head pressed down, his hands tightening the grip in her hair every time she tries to move. It's takes her higher until she can't take it anymore and she's begging him to stop.

He complies but only until she starts giggling but she has no complaints.

* * *

"He's not a realistic contender." Brain points out as he pushes her against the wall, one hand resting on her hip while the other on her waist.

"I promise you, he's one to watch, everyone's talking about him." She's trying to stop her mind from short-circuiting but then his lips start pressing against her neck.

"Do you think America is ready for it's first Black president? It could hand office straight to the Republican's."

She can tell he's heading for her breast but he just can't reach it at the angle they're at and she can tell he's getting frustrated. It causes her to scoff until he angles his hips slightly and it turns into a whimper.

"Well it's either the first Black president or the first female president." Mackenzie points out and she finds she's on the floor before she's even finished. The floor against her back causes her to squirm; he really needs to get under floor heating. "Edwards isn't even going to get off the starting block you know that."

He knows he's right but he can't help but graze his teeth against her nipple, it gets the reaction he wants. She's silence and she starts concentrating on moving her hips in time to his.

* * *

They're pulling off each other's clothes before the elevator doors close. Mackenzie worked out she has about an hour until Will leaves works and tries to ring her to find out where she is. Charlie was right, this week off has done her the world of good. Sleep in and sex seemed like a good way to spend 7 days, even if it wasn't always with her boyfriend.

"How long do we have?"

Mackenzie's breath was momentarily taken away as he pushed her against the wall with more force than she was expecting. She looked at her watch as he started to undo the buttons of her shirt and kiss the skin that was being revealed.

"About fifteen minutes"

"I think I need more than that."

She didn't care that his teeth were skimming over her nipple through her bra; she couldn't help but hit him on his back.

"That's not very nice, Mac. You should learn to be nice to me."

His hands had just moved down to her skirt and were pushing the material up her legs when the doors opened. She purposely moved away from him and walked a head, swaying her hips more than they naturally moved. She had no awareness of where Brian was until he tackled her down in the middle of his hallway.

"What did I say about being nice?"

She managed to turn herself around so she could look at him, a smile on her face. She wouldn't even admit it to herself but Brian was so much more than an affair, he was the person she could smile and laugh with. Will kept her stimulated intellectually but Brian fulfilled another side of her.

Mackenzie is trying to ignore the fact that Will is in hospital and she's fucking Brian. He's surrounded by machines that bleep with his heart rate, she thought that he had died, and now she's moving her hips over the man that caused his stress levels to rise.

But this always happens, it's how it started last time. For some reason she can't confront Brian about anything because it turns into an argument, which leads to them fucking.

Her eyes are screwed closed but her hands resting on his chest, her nails slightly digging into his skin. It's the only form of pain she can seem to offer him but it comes with pleasure. Every time her nails tip into him the grip he has on her hips tightens while his flex under her.

"Open your eyes."

She keeps them closed and shakes her head, her hips speeding up but he keeps them steady. It disgusts her that he knows her better than her knows herself, everything he has ever said when it comes to her feelings and her is the truth. He is her and she is him.

He flips her over on her back, his hands now running across her thighs and their hips aren't even moving. It's comforting in a way she doesn't want it to be because it makes it real, it makes them real.

"Just fuck me." Mackenzie almost growls it through gritted teeth as her eyes open. Brian doesn't say anything but his hips just move at the pace she needs and craves.


End file.
